Pourquoi ne doivent-ils pas savoir
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Série d'OS toutes basées sur le même principe: Qu'arriverait-il à leur histoire si une personne en particulier découvrait leurs secrets. Mises à jour irrégulières, j'y vais avec mon inspiration.
1. Si Ladybug savait

Quand Marinette est tombée amoureuse d'Adrien, elle s'est trouvée incapable de lui parler. Elle a commencé à bafouiller, à devenir toute rouge, à oublier comment réfléchir dès qu'elle l'apercevait. Sans parler de sa maladresse qui la quittait peu à peu pour faire un retour en force à l'approche du garçon.

Mais tout cela s'améliorait. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé. Seulement, elle faisait une rechute de ''fièvre Adrienniste'' comme disait Alya pour décrire son comportement.

Et la raison de cette rechute était une découverte qu'elle avait faite au sujet d'Adrien : il était un fan de Ladybug.

Au départ, elle avait eu des indices subtils. Il gardait sur lui des accessoires sous le thème de la coccinelle : le stylet de sa tablette, la doublure de sa montre, son (gulp!) caleçon. (Elle n'en avait vu qu'un centimètre, juré!)

Il avait aussi fait quelques commentaires en sa faveur et avait raconté avoir consulté le ladyblog. Mais la preuve finale était lorsqu'elle était (accidentellement!) passée devant sa fenêtre un soir très tard et qu'elle l'avait vu en pyjama rouge à pois noirs lisant un article paru récemment sur elle. Quelle vision!

Ce matin-là, Adrien travaillait, comme d'habitude, à remettre la confiance de Marinette sur pied. L'encourager, être calme, patient, l'écouter et répondre pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Surtout ne JAMAIS la faire sursauter! Ils étaient tous les quatre avec Nino et Alya et allaient magasiner. C'était leur 2e sortie tous ensemble.

Lorsque l'alerte akuma fut donnée ils furent séparés et s'éparpillèrent dans les boutiques. Après le combat, Marinette nourrit Tikki puis se retransforma. Elle savait qu'Alya et Nino allaient bien parce qu'elle les avaient aperçu dans la foule des curieux et des journalistes mais elle n'avait pas vu Adrien.

Comme l'heure de fermeture habituelle du magasin était passée, elle dirigea son vol vers la chambre du garçon. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçut ChatNoir se glisser par la fenêtre de la salle de bain de la résidence Agreste. Comme elle arrivait aussi à cette fenêtre, elle vit ChatNoir laisser tomber sa transformation et laisser apparaître Adrien à sa place en passant la porte pour s'asseoir à son ordinateur. Il fouilla dans un tiroir et tendit quelque chose à un kwami noir.

Ladybug resta figée sur place plusieurs minutes avant que la peur qu'il ne la voit l'espionner ne la fasse bouger et retourner chez elle.

Très tôt le lendemain, beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi matin, Tikki tira Marinette du sommeil. La créature magique avait entendu aux nouvelles que regardait la mère de la dormeuse qu'il y avait une nouvelle attaque akuma.

Il fallu une bonne demi-heure à ChatNoir pour la rejoindre. Tous ce temps, elle l'avait imaginé dormir dans son lit ou en cours d'escrime ou déjeunant devant son ordinateur. Elle avait vaillamment défendu la ville contre l'akuma en l'attendant mais lorsqu'il arriva tout sourire, en lui faisant du charme elle se sentie ramollir. Et lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour la saluer en y déposant un baiser, elle perdit le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne le repoussa pas comme c'était son habitude, pas qu'elle en eu envie non plus.

« Heureuse d'être arrivée » bafouilla-t-elle. « Euh, euh, non que tu sois levé. Que tu sois arrivé à te lever, c'est ça? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ladybug? » ChatNoir était perplexe et se frottait l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant comment réagir.

«C'est, euh, parce que. Je » bafouilla-t-elle de nouveau avant de déclarer forfait et d'annoncer, faute de trouver une excuse. « Je sais pas, rien de particulier.»

« D'accord, alors, cet akuma, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui? »

« Hein, quel akuma? » fit Ladybug avant qu'un tentacule de 4 pieds d'épaisseur ne manque de peu de s'écraser sur elle.

ChatNoir la prit par la taille et l'amena plus haut, sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin. Il garda ses mains sur les épaules de Ladybug.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux. » lui demanda-t-il effrayé.« Est-ce que l'akuma t'a frappé ou touché quelque part. »

« Non, non, non, non, à part toi, personne ne m'a touchée, promis! »

Comme elle ne lui rendait toujours pas son regard et rougissait, il mit la main sur sa joue pour diriger son regard sur lui. Il commençait à être inquiet et caressa sa joue de son pouce.

« Je, je, je voudrais je, te dire, parce que… » leurs regards s'accrochèrent et elle ferma à moitié les yeux en rapprochant son visage du sien. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, il décida de passer à l'action en commençant par la sortir du périmètre.

Avisant Alya qui arrivait à toute allure mais encore à l'écart des autres journalistes, il décida d'atterrir près d'elle.

« Alya, on a besoin d'aide, il est arrivé quelque chose à Ladybug, tu peux la surveiller et la tenir éloigner des autres journalistes?

« Bien sûr, pas de soucis. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? » ChatNoir s'apprêtait déjà à repartir vers la créature.

« Je, je, je vais très bien, ChatN…je, il faut que je t'aide pour l'akuma! » Elle marchait vers lui et trébucha dans un sac abandonné avant de se relever.

Il plaça sa main sur son épaule et elle sursauta. « Reste ici, reprends-toi et profite d'être à l'écart pour invoquer ton pouvoir, d'accord?»

« Euh, d'accord?» (Elle avait l'air de se demander si c'était la bonne réponse.) Puis, elle ajouta avec un sourire innocent destiné à le rassurer : « Tu peux compter sur moi! »

« Je sais bien. » la remercia-t-il en souriant sincèrement avant de l'élancer vers les tentacules gesticulants.

Ladybug adopta le caractère d'une fan pour déclarer : « Il est tellement craquant! Oooooh » Puis, elle se tourna vers Alya en demandant : « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a demandé, précisément? »

ChatNoir attira l'attention de la créature qui avait aussi des yeux finalement et le conduisit entre deux monuments très hauts. Il détruisit la base de celui qui était purement décoratif et la créature fut coincée entre les deux. Pour quelques instants.

Heureusement, à ce moment, Ladybug le rejoignit avec un seau d'eau savonneuse à la main. Escaladant l'immeuble renversé, elle lui cria : « C'est bon, je suis là! » sans le regarder et versa le sceau sur la tête du monstre, décollant du même coup une feuille couverte de méchancetés se trouvant collée sur son corps gigantesque.

ChatNoir attrapa la feuille et Ladybug le rejoignit. Comme il déchirait la feuille, il fit un clin d'œil à sa partenaire, heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Mais elle fit de nouveau un visage étrange et l'akuma menaçant s'envolait. Alors, dans un éclair de génie, ChatNoir s'adressa à Ladybug comme il le faisait avec Marinette. Il détourna le regard et elle suivit ses instructions une à une jusqu'à ce que les coccinelles s'éparpillent après avoir bien travaillé. Il fut très inquiet lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'allait toujours pas mieux. Il dut même la cacher derrière un mur lorsque sa transformation arriva à terme. Il aurait dû partir lui aussi mais il resta près d'elle, ne sachant que faire. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que sa Lady reviendrait à la normal d'elle-même.

Tikki décida d'intervenir. « Tu n'as plus le choix, Marinette. Tu dois affronter tes peurs. Tu dois lui parler et prendre le risque d'entendre ce qu'il a à te dire. »

Marinette sortie alors de derrière le mur et mit la main sur l'épaule de ChatNoir pour attirer son attention.


	2. Si Marinette savait

Un jour, Ladybug s'apprêtait à laisser tomber sa transformation sur le toit du collège pour retourner en cours. Elle vit dans la rue en contrebas, ChatNoir qui devint Adrien.

Quelques heures plutôt, alors qu'ils se cachaient derrière un muret pour prendre l'akumatisé par surprise, il lui avait tout à coup lâchés ces mots :

« Tu sais, ça fait une éternité que je cherche quelques minutes à voler pour pouvoir te dire que je t'aime. Depuis tout le temps qu'on se connait, il ne m'a jamais été donnée la possibilité de te le dire comme je l'aurais voulu. C'est bête, hein? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que mon cœur battra pour toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et si tu m'aimes un peu, ait pitié de moi et ne réponds pas. »

Est-ce que c'était sa déclaration qui avait changé l'équilibre de leurs habitudes et fait que le hasard choisisse cette journée pour qu'elle le découvre?

Le premier cours d'après-midi était commencé depuis une minute à peine lorsqu'elle rattrapa Adrien et le retint d'ouvrir la porte.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu après l'escrime? » dit-elle sans bafouiller. Puis, elle planta ses yeux clairs dans les siens qui étaient surpris.

Son expression s'attendrit d'un grand sourire : « Non, rien de particulier. »

« Tu veux passer du temps avec moi? Je voudrais te parler. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête inquiet et passa la porte.

Il resta rongé d'inquiétude pour le reste de l'après-midi. Serait-il obligé de faire de la peine à Marinette? De la rejeter? Il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Cette perspective lui faisait même si peur que son esprit se mit à divaguer. Tout dire, tout expliquer à Marinette, lui avouer sa double identité et son amour à sens unique pour sa Lady et la laisser décider ensuite si elle voulait encore de lui. Comme il avait envie de faire cela!

Après tout, peut-être Ladybug ne ferait-elle que le rabrouer définitivement et même lui interdire de l'aimer la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient.

Marinette était en cours de littérature mais sa tête faisait des maths.

Si Adrien est égale à ChatNoir et que ChatNoir est égale à ''aime Ladybug pour de vrai'' alors Adrien est égale à ''aime Ladybug pour de vrai''

…et Marinette n'est nulle part dans l'équation…

…sauf si elle si invite.

Alors Marinette attendit. Elle attendit en cours et sur les marches de l'école. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Tikki, ne voulait prononcer aucun mot sur le sujet, sans avoir parler à Adrien.

« Voilà » prévint-il en sortant la rejoindre, «J'ai prévenue que je restais faire des devoirs chez toi. Alors, on a plein de temps pour nous. »

« Oh, euh, oui, euh, tu veux marcher un peu? Mon père m'a dit qu'il y a de superbes fraises au marché fermier, ça te dirait d'aller en chercher?»

« Très, très bonne idée, j'adorerais. » et ils commencèrent à marcher.

« Adrien, est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi? Je veux dire…Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi? »

« Tu es, euh, mignonne. C'est la première chose que je vois, ensuite, tu es douce. Et quand je suis avec toi, je me sens plus heureux. J'aimerais bien passé plus de temps avec toi. Et je suis très attaché à toi, je me sentirais blessé si je te perdais ou si je perdais ton amitié. »

« Et si on, si on se parlait, mais vraiment très franchement, comme si on était vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre, est-ce que tu me dirais les mêmes choses...?»

« Toute la vérité, sans mensonge? Ça me plaît assez. Et bien, dans ce contexte… j'ajouterais probablement qu'il m'arrive d'avoir envie de t'embrasser. Mais tu sais (soupir) il y a une raison, eux, importante pour laquelle je ne t'ai jamais demandé de sortir avec moi. »

« Tu aimes une autres fille. » constata Marinette. « J'aimerais connaître son nom. »

Adrien était si éberlué qu'il resta planté sur le trottoir. « Pourquoi » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. « Tu sais, il m'arrive de recevoir des déclarations d'amour de la part de fans, le mode de vie que mon père m'impose en réduit considérablement le nombre mais j'en reçois tout de même quelques unes et pour être honnête, je pensais que nous aurions ce type de conversation mais là, je suis complètement dérouté par toi, et par ton comportement. Tu es si calme!»

« Je pense que nous nous sommes mis dans un beau problème plein de nœuds et je voudrais juste le résoudre avec toi. Alors, je te promets que tout ce qu'on se dira aujourd'hui, restera entre nous. Cette conversation et se moment nous appartiennent. »

« Ok, alors, son nom c'est…l'autre fille c'est…Ladybug. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle?» demanda Marinette qui était restée très sérieuse durant toute la conversation...et pas du tout surprise.

Adrien commença par éclater de rire et expliqua : « Elle est bornée, maladroite et a un fichu caractère. »

Marinette fut changée en statue.

« Et oui, je l'aime aussi pour ça. » s'excusa-t-il. Puis, il continua sur un ton rêveur. « Je trouve ça irrésistible. Mais elle a le cœur le plus généreux que je connaisse. Elle fait toujours ce qui est bien. Elle est à l'écoute de ce que sont les autres. Elle a un de ces sourires! et un super sens de l'humour. Et un courage exceptionnel. Et même lorsqu'elle me repousse, je sais qu'elle ne voudrait jamais me blesser.

« Mais, tout ça, je peux en dire autant à ton sujet. Tu as un super sourire. Tu es toujours à l'écoute de ce que sont les autres. J'aime particulièrement quand tu es comme ça avec moi. Tu es absolument intelligent. Tu as un courage à toutes épreuves. Il n'est pas question que je te donne mon avis sur ton sens de l'humour, mais j'aime vraiment tous les surnoms que tu me donnes. Et c'est ta générosité qui m'a fait tombé amoureuse de toi au départ. Et moi aussi, je dois te faire un aveu. » Elle se rapprocha si près de son visage qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles se mélanger. « Tes lèvres sont douces comme un rêve et j'adore être dans tes bas. »

Adrien ne comprenait rien du tout mais, il aimait bien ce qu'il entendait mais, il ne savait pas quoi répondre et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de verser une larme.

Marinette se remit à marcher et il la suivit machinalement dans le silence d'une lourde réflexion. Mettant de côté l'histoire des baisers et des câlins qu'il ne savait comment interpréter. Il demanda : « De quels surnoms tu parles? Tu me le dirais s'il-te-plaît.»

Rougissant furieusement de ce qu'elle allait avouer, Marinette planta son regard dans celui d'Adrien. « Tu sais, si un jour tu appelais quelqu'un d'autre que moi ta Lady, ça me ferait vraiment de la peine parce que quand tu le fais, je me sens vraiment spéciale et c'est un peu comme si tu me disais que tu m'aimes. Mais, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que ce soit un peu ridicule que nous ne trouvions jamais le temps de parler lorsque nous sommes en uniforme. Peut-être trouverons-nous plus de temps pour nous en-dehors des combats?»

Adrien se fendit d'un sourire clairement emprunté à ChatNoir et y ajoutant sa façon de parler charmeuse il demanda : «Dans ce cas, ma Lady, peut-être accepteras-tu enfin mon invitation pour un rendez-vous? » Ce à quoi, il ajouta un clin d'œil venant d'Adrien pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'imitait lui-même.

« Tant que tu ne te seras pas expliqué pour le ''bornée, maladroite et fichu caractère'', tu n'auras droit qu'à des fraises. »

« Et bien, apparemment, je suis le genre de gars qui aimes les filles qui ont du caractère puisque tu peux me faire devenir tout chose d'un seul regard. Et apparemment, les filles maladroites flattent mon ego puisque je peux jouer au chevalier servant et surtout pour le plaisir de te rattraper lorsque tu tombes. Et le fait que tu sois bornée, je trouve que ça fait de toi une meilleure personne, une super super-héroïne. »

« D'accord » concéda Marinette après un moment, « On va dire que tu as droit à une première sortie et que les autres dépendront de celle-là.


	3. Les mères savent tout (Si Sabine savait)

LES MÈRES SAVENT TOUT (SI SABINE SAVAIT)

Marinette se réveilla sur le sofa du salon chez elle. 'Mais je combattais un akuma, non?' pensa-t-elle.

Banshee. Une fille habillée en vert dont le cri émettait des ondes sonores qui endormaient tous ceux qui croisaient les ondes. ChatNoir et elle l'avait obligé à se retrancher entre deux toits (oui, l'akuma volait) et alors que Ladybug avait posé la main sur son sifflet, la fureur de la jeune fille avait explosé, une onde de choc avait balayé les environs comme une bombe. Craquelant les toits sous elle et propulsant Ladybug et ChatNoir très loin dans des directions opposés. Mais après avoir saisit le sifflet, Marinette ne se rappelait de rien. Comment était-elle arrivée chez elle?

«Oh! Tu es réveillée, ma chérie!» dit sa mère en revenant de la cuisine. «Tiens mets ces glaçons sur ta tête : tu as une bosse juste ici. Tu vas bien? Tu as mal au cœur?»

«Non, ça va. Je ne pense pas avoir de commotion. Mais comment je suis arrivée ici?» demanda la jeune fille.

«Le combat était retransmit en direct,» expliqua sa mère, «J'ai suivit ce qui se passait comme d'habitude mais quand l'akuma à hurler la dernière fois, on a perdu l'image. Heureusement, que tu portes du rouge, j'ai pu voir par la fenêtre, même à cette distance, dans quelle direction tu tombais.»

«Qu-quoi. Le combat mais,» commença confusément Marinette en portant distraitement la main à ses vêtements ordinaires.

«Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Tu es retombée sur un chargement de terre meuble dans un chantier de construction. D'autres personnes, tes ''fans'', t'ont vu tomber et sont aller voir pour te trouver. Heureusement que Tikki avait fait disparaître ta combinaison. Oh! et dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a essayé de t'aider. Je suis courroucée!»

«Maman? Tu sais?» lâcha la jeune fille stupéfaite.

«Bien sûr, ma chérie. Les mères savent tout! C'est ton père qui t'a ramené ici. Je l'ai envoyé chercher Adrien mais il est possible que ça lui prenne un peu de temps. S'il est tombé sur un toit… Oh, faites que le pauvre chou soit sur un toit! Ça lui fera une chute beaucoup moins haute. Je viens d'aller voir à l'extérieur. Les gens sont encore évanouis.»

«Je, j'avais un sifflet…»

«Je le surveille, Marinette.» lui répondit Tikki. «L'akuma n'est pas sorti.»

«D'accord, il est temps de faire un peu de ménage. Tikki? Transforme-moi!»

Ladybug brisa le sifflet et purifia l'akuma pour ne laisser partir qu'un papillon blanc. Puis, elle répara les dommages causés à la ville.

«Comment tu te sens, ma chérie?»

«Ça va maman. Ne t'en fait pas, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour.» écarta-t-elle.

«Tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sure qu'il va bien.» la rassura la mère aimante.

«Merci, Maman.» Ladybug sortie par la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçut son père qui lui faisait signe depuis une ruelle.

«Je l'ai trouvé, ma chérie. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment le rejoindre. Il est là.»

Ce fut une chance que son père ait cherché depuis le sol, puisque depuis les airs, Ladybug ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Il était entre deux toits et seul son bras pendait dans le vide.

Labybug ramena ChatNoir au sol. Vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien cachés, elle demanda à Plagg de relâcher la transformation. Elle attrapa le kwami dans sa paume.

«Je voudrais l'amener à l'hôpital. Il n'a pas l'air blessé mais il ne se réveille pas, ça m'inquiète. Je…» Elle porta la main à son front pour faire cesser le tourbillon dans sa tête.

«Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie. Je vais le porter. Appelles ta mère s'il-te-plaît, pour lui dire que nous allons à l'hôpital. Marinette? Regarde-moi. Je voudrais que tu arrives sans l'uniforme et que tu les laisses t'examiner aussi, d'accord?»

«Oui, d'accord.» Marinette n'avais rien et Adrien revint finalement à lui dans la soirée. Mais se rendormie peu après de manière plus naturelle. Il pouvait sortir mais ne pouvait rester seul. M. Agreste voulait plutôt qu'il reste à l'hôpital mais Marinette proposa de s'occuper de lui.

«Vous êtes son amie de l'école, n'est-ce-pas? Celle qui s'intéresse au dessin?» interrogea-t-il.

«Oui, mais je suis aussi avec Adrien… même si c'était encore un secret.» répondit-elle.

«Et ça fait longtemps?»

«Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis longtemps mais nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques semaines.»

«Vous savez» commença Sabine, «Il sera en sécurité dans notre maison. Il se remettra plus rapidement auprès de quelqu'un qui le connaît et qui se soucie de lui plutôt qu'avec des étrangers.»

M. Agreste se rendit finalement aux arguments de Sabine et ce fut la première de nombreuses fois.


	4. Si Nathaniel savait

La grande passion avouée de Nathaniel avait toujours été le dessin, mais sa passion inavouée était l'anatomie.

La manière dont les muscles pouvaient se montrés flexibles, le grain de la peau, les proportions et surtout les expressions du visage et le langage du corps. Tout cela était pour lui le miracle de la vie.

Il connaissait la plupart des visages de sa classe depuis longtemps mais ce n'était qu'avec les cours qu'il avait récemment pris en proportion des visages qu'il avait découvert la perfection du visage et du corps de Marinette.

C'est à la suite de cela que lui qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce que les autres pouvaient pensée, commença à s'intéressé à elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de ceux qui l'entouraient mais il avait un peu peur de trouver quelqu'un de la trempe de Chloé en allant au-devant des autres.

Chloé lui avait toujours fait très peur. Il trouvait Marinette à la fois courageuse et rassurante. Le fait qu'elle osait s'opposer à Chloé l'éblouissait. Mais bien sûr, elle avait besoin qu'on la protège puisque, si elle voulait s'opposer directement à Chloé, elle serait un jour vraiment blessée.

Nathaniel voulait devenir meilleur pour Marinette. Elle faisait de lui une personne voulant s'améliorer. Il aurait voulu lui inspirer les mêmes sentiments.

Peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué tout comme lui ne l'avait remarqué que cette année. Il était prêt à attendre. S'il voulait passer sa vie avec elle, il devait aussi dévoué le temps avant leur relation à être patient envers elle.

Lors de son 14e anniversaire, il avait cru que l'akuma était la solution à son problème. Cheveux roux ou pas, il n'attirait pas assez l'attention de Marinette. De plus, avec les pouvoirs, il pourrait écarter l'ombre mauvaise de Chloé qui planait menaçante, au-dessus de leur tête.

Lorsque les pouvoirs l'avait quitté, il était dans la chambre de Chloé et ne se souvenait de rien.

Marinette n'était pas là. L'attendait-elle ailleurs?

Puis, il comprit en voyant Ladybug et ChatNoir, qu'il avait dû faire une bêtise. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait rendre Marinette heureuse et ne plus jamais voir Chloé. Manifestement, il avait échoué. Pouvoirs magiques ou pas, il n'avait pas été assez fort.

Il était reconnaissant à Ladybug d'avoir empêcher les choses de mal tourner par sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurai **t même fait du mal à** Marinette.

C'est à ce moment qu'il posa les yeux sur Ladybug. Qu'il vit ses proportions! Il avait toujours cru que Marinette était la seule à être si magnifique. C'est quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'il voulu dessiner Ladybug qu'il remarqua la ressemblance.

Devant son chevalet où reposait un croquis de Marinette éclairé par un rayon de Soleil. D'un simple trait de fusain, il traça un masque sur le visage qui le regardait et d'un clignement de paupière, un autre visage lui apparut. Le visage de celle qui l'avait sauvé.

Sa petite Marinette n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il le croyait ou peut-être… Ladybug était-elle plus délicate que la plupart des gens le pensait.

Marinette portait sur ses épaules les fardeaux et les responsabilités retombant sur Ladybug. Lorsque Ladybug se couchait très tard, Marinette était en retard le lendemain ou s'endormait en cours et si Ladybug prenait un mauvais coup, c'est Marinette qui souffrait.

Nathaniel commença dès lors à observer les combats de Ladybug contre les akumas. Il remarqua alors ChatNoir. Il était souvent là pour prendre les coups ou aider Ladybug mais souvent c'était elle qui l'aidait et parfois, il était arrivé qu'il soit contre elle. Savait-il qui elle était? Arriverait-il un jour en classe pour s'attaquer à elle ou à un ou une de leurs camarades?

Il devait savoir quel genre de personne se cachait sous le masque. Tout super-héros qu'il était, comment savoir si repoussé dans ses limites, il ne se retournerait pas contre elle pour de bon? Et puis, il avait clairement jeté son dévolue sur la douce jeune fille qui n'était pas intéressé par lui, pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas le message?

Marinette et Nathaniel étaient des noms inscrits ensemble dans les étoiles. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et aussi semblables que deux mitaines. Il était de son devoir de protéger sa moitié.

C'est alors qu'il ne mit à visionner tous les reportages et les vidéos amateurs où apparaissait le héros. Et pas seulement ceux faits par Alya. Il _analysa_ tous ce qu'il put trouver sur ce type qui tournait autour de sa Marinette, rumeurs y comprit. Il dessinait aussi le héros machinalement, apprenant tous les détails de sa silhouette.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende. Ce petit trait d'humour que Nino avait dit à Adrien et que ChatNoir répéta. Dès le lendemain, c'est la silhouette d'Adrien qui fit l'objet de ses observations en classe et en cours d'escrime alors qu'il était caché en haut de l'escalier.

Il regarda à nouveau toutes les archives et trouva sa preuve finale : les absences d'Adrien correspondaient aux apparitions de ChatNoir tout comme celles de Marinette correspondaient aux apparitions de Ladybug.

Nathaniel connaissait Marinette depuis leur enfance. Ladybug n'était pour lui qu'une nouvelle floraison de la plante qu'était Marinette, une évolution. Probablement, cela n'était-il rien de plus que seulement une phase, une expérience de vie. Marinette ne resterait pas Ladybug toute sa vie, mais elle resterait toujours Marinette.

Adrien/ChatNoir aimait Ladybug. Mais voilà : Adrien n'était pas intéressé par Marinette. Il aimait le masque sans voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Et avec tout ce qu'il savait maintenant, Nathaniel approcha doucement Marinette, apprivoisant la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue de façon si naturelle.

Puis, il y eut ce premier après-midi, après une attaque akuma. Nathaniel l'attendait devant chez elle. Et il y eu tous les après-midi, après l'école où ils passèrent du temps ensemble et avec ses parents. Tous les projets auxquels ils collaborèrent et toutes les concessions qu'il fit par amour pour elle.

Il y eut aussi ce rendez-vous galant où elle s'absenta et où il suivit l'action qu'elle vivait depuis son téléphone, attendant qu'elle revienne et où il lui avoua ensuite à quel point il s'inquiéterait pour elle tant qu'elle ferait face aux dangers.

Il y eut finalement ce soir-là. Le soir de ses dix-sept ans. Où elle éteint son téléphone durant leur soirée de couple. Ce soir où elle ne fut pas présente pour ChatNoir. Le soir où il fut blessé et où elle n'attrapa l'akuma qu'à la fin de la nuit.

Et finalement ce jour fatal, celui où, une semaine plus tard, le Papillon lança un dernier akuma. Celui où ChatNoir échoua à la protéger à cause de son bras encore blessé.

Celui où elle prit ce grave coup dans le dos. Ce coup qui l'empêcha de courir ou de marcher assez vite pour sauver la vie de ChatNoir.

Le jour où le Papillon ordonna à l'akumatisé de lui livrer le miraculous arraché à la main de ChatNoir ainsi que l'héroïne blessée.

Ce jour où le Papillon gagna la partie et où Marinette disparue.


	5. Si Chloé savait

Chloé Bourgeois aurait bien voulu être capable de contrôler son mauvais caractère mais elle n'avait jamais réussit. Il faut dire qu'il y avait peu de temps qu'elle en voyait l'utilité. Avant l'apparition des akumas, les petits gens ne se rebellaient que rarement et ne répliquaient pas à ses demandes et ses tentatives pour les éduquer sur leurs vraies places.

Alors qu'elle regagnait sa classe depuis la cachette où elle s'était terrée durant l'attaque, elle essuya quelques regards hostiles des autres élèves. Comme si c'était sa faute! On ne pouvait tout de même pas lui reprocher d'avoir crié sur cet enfant qui était volontairement tomber avec son vélo juste devant elle! Lui causant la peur de sa vie : elle aurait pu être touchée! De quoi aurait-elle eu l'air avec une ecchymose sur le corps comme une personne obligée d'effectuer un travail physique?

Mais peut-être Sabrina avait-elle raison, peut-être était-elle plus à cran selon les périodes de son cycle féminin? Enfin, le Papillon se servait normalement d'elle pour cibler des akumas plus fréquemment durant cette période.

Et encore là, elle le répétait, ce n'était pas sa faute. Que le Papillon choisisse d'akumatiser les gens avec qui _elle_ avait des accrochages était bien plus à son désavantage à _elle_. On lui avait déjà reproché d'aider le Papillon à créer ses monstres, d'avoir de la sympathie pour lui mais pourquoi personne ne se rendait-il compte qu'elle-même était _la_ vraie victime de ces attaques. C'est elle qui avait été si souvent trimballée, malmenée, bousculée, blessée, brutalisée.

Heureusement, il y avait Ladybug. _Elle_ , elle comprenait. _Elle_ , elle était toujours là pour la sauver. C'était une vraie amie. Elle se demandait parfois qui elle était. Chloé rêvassait parfois s'imaginant faire les boutiques avec sa grande amie, Ladybug sans le masque. Dans ces rêveries, elles étaient suivies du majordome de Ladybug, ChatNoir. Chloé était pratiquement certaine qu'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas se connaître et qu'ils étaient ainsi dans la vraie vie : Lady et majordome. Cette histoire de flirt n'était là que pour les apparences.

Elle aussi avait un majordome. Un vieux machin pas très utile. Elle en avait demandé un autre pour Noël, à son père. Un très beau et virile qui servait aussi bien de garde du corps que d'accessoire décoratif. Mais il avait refusé. prétextant qu'elle avait déjà tout le personnel de l'hôtel à son entière disposition. Seulement, en faisant cela, elle ne tombait pas toujours sur quelqu'un de compétent.

Ha! Si elle avait ChatNoir à son service! Elle recherchait une occasion de parler à ChatNoir pour lui demander de devenir son garde du corps en permanence. Ils formeraient un duo encore plus beau que Ladybug et lui. Elle en plein centre de la photo et lui un pas derrière, la mettant en valeur.

Mais, ce jour-là, alors qu'elle en rêvait encore en retournant en classe, sa chance lui sourit. Elle le vit entrer dans un placard à balai. C'était encourageant, s'il voulait un balai, c'était qu'il aimait nettoyer. Elle se rapprocha pour lui parler de son idée. Mais c'est Adrien qui ressortie du placard.

Il n'y était pas quand ChatNoir y était entré.

ChatNoir n'y était plus quand Adrien en est ressortit.

Adrien se cachait sous le masque de ChatNoir.

Dès qu'elle eu mit le pied à l'hôtel, elle fit annoncé sa visite au Manoir Agreste à Nathalie. Suivant l'ancienne procédure à l'époque où elle visitait Adrien avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa classe. Elle ne l'avait pas visité depuis mais la bonne façon de passer les grilles du manoir tout en conservant la faveur de M. Agreste n'avait pas changé. Elle s'assurait ainsi de ne pas le déranger dans son travail.

Dans la chambre d'Adrien, elle le trouva à son bureau à faire des devoirs. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant une photo de Ladybug en fond d'écran. Si Adrien était ChatNoir, alors, il était aux pieds de Ladybug plutôt qu'amoureux d'elle, réalisa-t-elle. Mais, profitant de l'occasion qui lui était donnée lorsqu'Adrien lui demanda pourquoi elle pleurait, elle donna un toute autre raison à sa peine.

« Adrien! Je t'ai vu te re transformé aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu es ChatNoir Pourquoi fais-tu quelque chose d'aussi risqué? Tu pourrais être blessé ou défiguré ou même… m-mou… blessé gravement. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas quelqu'un d'autre être ChatNoir? Si tu veux faire une bonne action, tu pourrais m'aider à changer ma situation avec les akumas. »

«C'est vrai? Tu voudrais arrêter d'en avoir près de toi? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Évidement, je ne sais juste pas comment faire. Tu veux bien m'aider? » tenta-t-elle.

« Bien sur! Je vais t'apprendre à être plus gentille avec les autres. » offrit-il.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait en tête mais si ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec Adrien…

Chloé essaya la méthode d'Adrien et effectivement, les gens étaient beaucoup plus ouverts à son approche. Elle y vit une très bonne méthode pour obtenir de ces sous-classes tout ce qu'elle voulait. 'S'il-vous-plaît' était _vraiment_ un mot magique.

C'est à l'alerte akuma suivante qui eu lieu dans son école qu'elle découvrit qu'Adrien n'avait pas laisser les pouvoirs de ChatNoir, il poursuivait toujours ses activités dangereuses auprès de cette femme qui l'avait hypnotisé.

Lorsqu'elle lui en parla, il refusa encore d'abandonner sa vie de super-héros. Et lorsqu'elle lui posa innocemment la question, il admit être amoureux de Ladybug même sans connaître sa véritable identité. Chloé trouvait que cela aussi était très risqué.

Et s'il se liait à elle pour ensuite découvrir qu'elle ne le méritait pas? Après tout, super-héros était un métier plutôt salissant, si elle acceptait de le faire, c'était qu'elle était probablement une ouvrière de basse classe.

Elle demanda à Sabrina de l'aider à résoudre l'énigme de son identité secrète. Celle-ci rentra les informations connues sur l'héroïne dans un tableau bien propre et compara les faits. Un nom ressorti rapidement du lot : Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

Avant même de s'assurer que c'était la vérité, Chloé avait déjà un plan d'action pour les séparer définitivement Adrien et elle. Sabrina pensa s'être tromper dans ses calculs mais Chloé ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Jours après jours, elle démontra à Adrien et au reste de la classe à quel point Marinette était maladroite. À quel point, elle n'avait aucun talent pour prendre soin d'elle. À quel point elle était nulle et ne valait rien.

Chloé avait bien observé Marinette, cette fille qu'elle supportait comme boulet depuis tellement d'année! Avant, elle la laissait faire toutes les bêtises qu'elle voulait, être aussi cruche qu'elle voulait mais là, elle se devait d'agir.

Marinette ne méritait pas d'être Ladybug. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour d'Adrien. Son plan suivait son cours. Elle avait préparé l'étape suivante avec soin. Elle voulait s'introduire dans la chambre de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci ferait une sieste après l'école.

Elle attendait simplement une alerte akuma de nuit pour agir lorsque la boulangère serait plus fatiguée.

Lorsque cela arriva, Chloé empêcha Marinette de se rendormir pour le reste de la nuit en envoyant un employé de l'hôtel faire du bruit sous ses fenêtres et elle demanda à la réception d'appeler son téléphone toutes les dix minutes exactement.

Marinette se présenta à l'école en piteux état. En retard, décoiffée, très mal habillée. Elle se cognait partout et échappait tout ce qu'elle tenait en main. Chloé fit remarquer à la professeure son manque d'attention pour le cours chaque fois qu'elle voulait dormir. Elle provoqua ensuite un accrochage avec elle le midi. Elle envoya aussi Kim face à elle, au cours de sport qui suivit. Il ne suivait plus ses ordres mais répondait favorablement à ses 's'il-te-plaît.'

Marinette éclata finalement en pleures devant les remontrances de Mme Mendeleiev en dernière heure. Arriva l'avant dernière partie du plan. D'une petite insulte au moment choisit, elle fit échapper ses outils à Marinette qui provoqua alors le désordre deux minutes avant la fin du cours, juste après avoir envoyé Sabrina déposer un thé avec des soporifiques sur le bureau de la chambre de Marinette. Ce qui permit à Chloé de se cacher sur son balcon et d'attendre l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

Mais ce qu'elle vit à la place fut tout autre que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Marinette arriva à sa chambre suivie d'Adrien qui portait son sac rose.

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la rapprocha de lui. Il déposa un délicat baiser caressant sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit. Puis, alors qu'elle ne parlait pas, il appuya son front contre le siens et lui déclara : « Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis très longtemps, depuis que j'ai commencé à venir te voir pour te découvrir. Je suis ChatNoir. »

« C'est pas vrai! Chaton, _mon_ chaton, c'est toi? Tu es Adrien?! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Qu-qu-quoi, mais tu es, tu es…? » essaya de dire Adrien.

« Ladybug, oui! C'est merveilleux qu'on soit si proche jour après jour et soir après soir! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Wow! Que tu sois Ladybug _et_ Marinette fait de toi une personne si formidable! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'aussi fantastique pouvait exister! Je suis aveuglé, j'ai des étoiles devant les yeux! Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras un jour m'accepter et développer des sentiments pour moi? » s'enquit anxieusement le blondinet.

« Chaton, je suis _déjà_ amoureuse d'Adrien» déclara Marinette avant de poursuivre «...et je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans ChatNoir! Tu imagines? On est là, l'un pour l'autre! Moi qui croyais que c'était une affreuse journée, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie! »

« Moi aussi, je trouve que c'est une belle journée mais je dois partir j'ai un cours. Alors, pour qu'elle soit encore plus formidable, je vais revenir ce soir et on célébrera la nouvelle dignement! » promit son vis-à-vis.

« Tu sais, un baiser de toi est déjà tout ce que j'ai besoin pour être heureuse. » fit l'héroïne.

« Ce soir, tu en auras autant que tu veux mais en voilà déjà un pour _me_ faire plaisir… » fit le garçon en se penchant sur son visage.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément dans une étreinte amoureuse et Adrien fila pour son cours de chinois. « J'ai l'impression que des ailes me sont poussées aux pieds. Je suis remplit d'énergie. Tu devrais dormir un peu pour profiter de la soirée. » dit-il en partant.

« Je suis beaucoup trop euphorique pour ça! J'ai tellement hâte à ce soir! Si je m'endors trop, tu n'auras qu'à me garder dans tes bras pour la nuit! » proposa-t-elle audacieusement.

« Je savais bien que j'étais le type le plus veinard du monde! À toute à l'heure! Je t'aime. » s'exclama-t-il en sautant quelques marches.

Lorsqu'Adrien eu refermé la trappe, Marinette trouva le thé qu'elle pensa avoir été préparé par sa mère. Elle le but en commençant quelques dessins de mode discutant béatement dans le vide, selon ce que vit Chloé. Mais la fatigue la gagnant, elle partie rapidement s'allonger.

Chloé attendit encore un peu et lorsqu'elle l'entendit ronfler, elle descendit du balcon et subtilisa les boucles d'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle les enfila aussitôt en se promettant de trouver comment faire payer ce qu'elle venait de voir à Marinette. Oh oui! Elle paierait au centuple! Elle devait aussi trouver un moyen de les séparer elle et Adrien. Pour l'instant, elle partie du balcon par la voix des airs après avoir prononcer la formule magique qu'elle avait entendu Marinette réciter. Elle ignorait ce que cela voulait dire mais, la magie opéra et Chloé se retrouva à parcourir Paris.

Elle partait prendre son dû pour toutes les frustrations qu'elle avait vécues ces derniers mois. Rencontrant des habitants et des touristes dans les rues et sur les grandes places, elle prit des tas de photos avec eux. Et se permettant de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais essayant tout de même d'être discrète pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, dès la tombée de la nuit, ChatNoir fila comme à son habitude vers le toit de la boulangerie près de son école. Il se glissa dans la chambre de son amoureuse même s'il n'y avait pas de lumière puisqu'elle lui en avait donné la permission. Adrien la trouvant endormie, s'allongea près d'elle comme elle l'avait suggéré. Mais il voulait surtout l'embrasser et la réveiller.

Elle fut particulièrement difficile à réveiller et lorsqu'il réussit, Plagg vint les trouver, inquiet de ne pas trouver Tikki dans la chambre comme il s'y attendait. La jeune fille porta la main à ses oreilles pour s'affoler de l'absence des miraculous. Consultant machinalement le ladyblog et les actualités de Paris, Adrien les trouva couverts de photos d'une héroïne blonde qu'ils reconnurent instantanément.

« Chloé! » s'exclamèrent-ils de concert.

« Il faut lui reprendre mes boucles d'oreille à tout prix! Ma pauvre Tikki! » s'alarma Marinette.

« Ce ne sera pas si difficile. On lui fera le même coup qu'elle t'a fait! On ira chez elle cette nuit! » déclara ChatNoir.

« Oui, et ensuite, on se met sur le cas du Papillon. Toi et moi réunis comme nous le sommes, rien ne nous résistera plus longtemps! »

Et sans se concerter, leurs points se rencontrèrent non dans un signe de victoire mais dans une promesse d'unité parfaite.


	6. Si Jagged savait

En fait, il l'avait toujours su. Depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré en personne. Ce jour-là, Ladybug lui avait parlé des lunettes qu'il voulait pour son prochain concert. Il avait tout de suite fait le lien avec l'autre jeune fille, celle avec qui il n'avait pas été très poli. Mais, il n'en avait été certain que plus tard, lorsqu'il avait revu la jeune fille sans le masque.

Il avait, dès lors, vu son côté humain par sa grande force de caractère à un si jeune âge. Il s'était rapidement identifié à elle. D'illustre inconnu qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse, il était devenu une idole instantanément.

Et peu importe à quel point il travaillait en permanence pour devenir encore plus célèbre, au fond de lui-même, il était toujours un gars ordinaire qui avait l'impression de devoir travailler encore plus pour ne jamais être oublié.

C'était pour cela qu'il était sorti de sa cachette ce jour-là. Affronté Numéric et assumer la responsabilité de sa colère.

Il avait choisit de ne plus être un inconnu, d'être une vedette, mais pas Ladybug. Elle, n'avait toujours voulu que protéger les gens et les rassurer de sa présence à Paris.

Il avait vu les héros se battre contre chaque akuma même contre lui-même et les gens qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Il avait été heureux de pouvoir dire que Marinette était son amie. Il les avaient vu sortir de l'antre du Papillon, le miraculous volé à la main sur les images d'Alya.

Il avait ensuite vu M. Agreste dévoiler leurs identités lors de son procès.

Et peu après, lorsqu'il les avait vu, Adrien et Marinette, se tenir debout face aux caméras du monde entier, aussi tremblant que lors de leurs premières entrevues suivants les combats contre les akumas, il avait décidé de ne pas les laisser seuls sans leur apporter un peu de soutien.

Il avait même _payé_ un technicien pour qu'il le laisse entré sur le plateau de cette entrevue. _Lui, vedette internationale, payer?_

Nadja Chamack, elle, ne pensait qu'à sa carrière. Elle allait être celle qui questionnerait les super-héros. Il la voyait sur sa chaise de maquillage toute excitée, elle ne tenait pas en place. La maquilleuse ne pouvait même pas travailler.

Elle se vantait même d'avoir battu Alya qui considérait Ladybug comme sa propriété parce qu'elle était toujours la mieux informée.

Aujourd'hui, tous les autres journalistes se moquaient de la fondatrice du ladyblog, disant qu'elle avait simplement récupéré ses informations auprès de sa meilleure amie.

Quelle bande de minables jaloux!

Jagged récupéra trois bouteilles d'eau sur la table des rafraîchissements et fouilla le plateau jusqu'à ce qu'il les trouve. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, deux enfants effrayés qui se cachaient derrière un décor. Jagged savait que ce qu'ils vivaient était horrible.

Il la retenait contre lui tentant de la protéger comme toujours. Il avait l'habitude de la célébrité mais détestait absolument. Et aujourd'hui, il tenait la main de sa partenaire pour affronter un nouveau combat, celui de la popularité, plutôt que de panser ses blessures. Celle qu'il avait à la jambe et celle d'avoir découvert que le Papillon, son ennemi, était son propre père.

Elle tremblait entre les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Jagged avait été assez attentif à la vie de Marinette pour découvrir un jour cette information sur elle. Il savait qu'elle avait dû quitter son foyer, que la boulangerie de ce cher Tom était fermée pour quelques temps, que le maire les avaient pratiquement obligé à résider à son hôtel et Jagged se doutait que cela devait être un supplice pour elle.

Il s'installa au sol, près d'eux, leur offrant chacun une bouteille d'eau. Ils les acceptèrent s'assoyant contre le décor comme il l'avait fait.

Après quelques instants de silence partagé, il ne pu retenir un éclat de rire déclenché par un souvenir. Les adolescents le regardèrent interdits et il raconta : «Êtes-vous au courant qu'un jour, Chloé a essayé de me faire croire qu'elle était Ladybug? J'étais en entrevue avec Nadja et Chloé est entrée. Elle jouait à t'imiter et le pire c'est que Nadja l'a vraiment cru! Elle est tellement crédule! »

Adrien et Marinette laissèrent sortir quelques rires timides probablement les premiers depuis plusieurs jours de bouleversement.

« Avez-vous pensé à ce que vous vouliez faire? » leur demanda-t-il encore.

« Comment ce qu'on _veut_ faire? » demanda Marinette.

« Pour l'instant, on a pas beaucoup de contrôle sur nos vies » compléta Adrien.

'Déjà à finir les phrases l'un de l'autre, hein?' pensa Jagged. « Il faut décider de bouger pour pouvoir aller quelque part. Parfois, on réussit à s'y rendre et parfois, le vent nous pousse ailleurs. Mais si on ne bouge pas du tout, on reste sur place et la mousse se forme sur nos pieds. Si vous voulez qu'on respecte vos choix, vous devez d'abord en faire.»

Brassant cette idée dans leur tête, Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent. Il lui fit un grand sourire confiant. Elle statua : « Je veux être avec toi. Peu importe ce que la vie nous réservera, ce que je veux c'est que nous restions ensembles, si… si ça ne te dérange pas de partager mes problèmes avec moi. »

« Personne ne réussira jamais à me séparer de toi. Ensemble nous pourrons tout affronter, Marinette. »

« Ha! Vous êtes là! » fit une assistante essoufflée. « Il faut venir enfiler vos tenues sinon on va vous attendre au maquillage. On vous a préparé des costumes de super-héros ressemblant à vos uniformes mais, faute d'avoir vos mesures exactes, elles vont peut-être être un peu bizarres alors on va mettre l'accent sur le visage. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et sans échanger une parole, décidèrent de décliner les costumes.

« Je nous ai apporté des tenues spéciales pour cette grande entrevue, madame. » dit fièrement Marinette. « Je les ai faites moi-même. »

« Et elle est très douée. » assura Adrien.

« Alors, si c'est l'heure, nous allons aller nous changer pour être prêts pour notre entrevue. » termina la demoiselle.

Jagged Stone resta près des gradins du public jusqu'au début de l'entrevue. Et lorsqu'il vit les deux adolescents souriants, entrer sur le plateau sans crainte, il eut un petit sourire en coin et sortie doucement sachant que sa dette envers ses amis était remboursée.


	7. Si ChatNoir savait

Adrien avait quinze ans la première fois où il eu droit d'aller toute la nuit à une fête. Et c'est seulement parce que c'était celle de Chloé. Mais après trois ans à entendre parler des fêtes entre amis organisées par les élèves de sa classe, elle aussi voulait aller à un pyjama party.

Elle avait eu la fête avec la réception guindée, les rock stars, les cadeaux et le champagne en après-midi mais avait invité toute la classe à passer la nuit chez elle et bon, c'était un hôtel de luxe alors ils avaient tous accepté.

Il y avait donc une chambre énorme pour faire des jeux, un jacuzzi et de la sécurité devant la porte pour rassurer le père d'Adrien.

Celui-ci faisait un tournoi de jeux vidéo avec certain des élèves mais comme ils en recommençaient un deuxième, il s'éloigna pour boire de l'eau assis sur un fauteuil sur la galerie. Il entendait les filles jouer et plaisanter sur le grand divan derrière la fenêtre ouverte derrière lui.

Évidement, Chloé n'était pas parmi elles. Elle n'avait probablement pas comprit que tout le plaisir des fêtes était la présence d'autres personnes et se faisait donner un massage un peu plus loin.

À l'extérieur, Adrien contemplait les lumières de la ville en se demandant laquelle appartenait à sa Lady.

« Et toi, Marinette, as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un? » fit la voix de Rose.

« Mais, mais non voyons! » Même pour lui qui n'avait que sa voix pour indice pouvait dire qu'elle mentait. Il l'imaginait bien en train de rougir violemment de sa façon si adorable.

« Marinette, c'est un cercle des secrets. » rappela Alya « Tu dois dire la vérité et de toute façon, ça restera dans le cercle. Chloé est trop loin pour nous entendre et _personne_ ne saura. »

« Ok, ok. Mais vraiment, c'est si… J'ai embrassé ChatNoir. »

« QUOI? » fit Alya et sa voix couvrit toutes les autres y comprit le bruit que fit la chaise d'Adrien lorsqu'il se retrouva debout.

« Ce n'était qu'un baiser très simple et en fait on en a jamais reparlé. Il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous… Rien de romantique, autre qu'un baiser. »

Adrien avait porté la main à ses lèvres en écoutant intensément les paroles de Marinette. À sa connaissance, il n'avait embrassé que Ladybug et encore il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Il avait seulement vu des photos.

« Je veux des détails! » exigea Alya

« Pas question! » se défendit Marinette.

« Qui a embrassé l'autre? » demanda Mylène.

« C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Il ne se serait jamais permis… » avoua Marinette.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ça? C'était comment? » voulu savoir Rose.

Apparemment, même si elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler, Marinette ne pouvait s'en empêcher devant ses amies. Après un instant de silence, Marinette poursuivit d'une voix rêveuse : « C'était si doux, et vraiment, vraiment magique! »

« Et… » poussa encore Alya avant d'être interrompue par Marinette : « Vous en savez déjà trop! Vous ne saurez ni où, ni quand, ni pourquoi! »

Adrien aurait voulu protester et ouvrit même la bouche pour cela avant de la refermer. Il était très intéressé par le où, le quand et… le pourquoi. Parce qu'il y avait un pourquoi en plus. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce baiser mais ce baiser en question n'était pas un baiser juste comme ça. Le baiser que Marinette disait lui avoir offert serait donc doux, magique et avait eu une bonne raison d'être et il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Cette description collait aussi très bien avec celle du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Ladybug. Cela aurait-il pu se produire deux fois? En fait, toute cette histoire n'avait de sens que… si Marinette était Ladybug!

Le lundi suivant, il était nerveux et distrait. Il sentait en permanence le regard de Marinette sur lui. Avant qu'il ne reparte à sa voiture, elle tenta de lui parler de quelque chose concertant un travail mais il était si tendu et avait tant de questions qu'il ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Pouvait-elle vraiment être sa Lady? »

Une heure plus tard, il y eu une explosion qui annonça une alerte akuma. ChatNoir fit tout ce qu'il fallait. Il était partout, bloquant toutes les attaques de l'akumatisé et suivant les désirs de sa Lady à la lettre. Il fit bien quelques blagues comme à son habitude mais elle le regardait, perplexe.

Bon, peut-être était-il un peu plus sentimental que d'ordinaire. Mais peu importe ses efforts, à la fin du combat, elle le rembarra net et clair. Après ça, il voulu en avoir le cœur net. Si elle et Marinette n'étaient pas la même personne mais que Marinette l'aimait… peut-être était-il tant de regarder la réalité en face.

Il la suivit jusque chez elle. La vit atterrir de loin et observa en direct sa transformation. Il prit le temps d'approcher discrètement de la trappe de son balcon.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Alya. Je l'aime tellement. Chaque fois que je le vois, j'en tombe un peu plus amoureuse. Oh! Arrête. Je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon baiser avec ChatNoir pour que tu remettes toujours le sujet sur le tapis. Et on parlait de quelqu'un d'autre, là. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui! »

« Marinette, à table! »

« Je te laisse, Alya. Ma mère m'appelle. On se reparle tout à l'heure. »

ChatNoir avait apprit tous ce qu'il y avait à savoir en écoutant par la trappe du balcon. Il s'étendit sans bouger sur le plancher où il était.

Ladybug était Marinette. Marinette était Ladybug. Sa Lady qui en aimait un autre et qui trouvait dérangeant et embêtant qu'on lui parle de leur baiser. Celui de leur première St-Valentin, bien sur. Ce baiser d'amour véritable qui, à ses yeux, prouvait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, elle le rejetait du revers de la main.

Il sortit de la poche où il le gardait toujours le bracelet porte-bonheur qu'elle lui avait offert et il le couvrit de ses larmes. Il se sentait vide, mort, qu'avait-il d'autre dans la vie que le lien d'amour qui l'unissait à sa Lady?

Sa mère n'était plus là, son père si peu. Un jour Alya et Nino seraient ensembles et ils n'auraient plus de place pour lui. Même avec Marinette, il y avait maintenant un fossé qui les séparait. Il lui restait Chloé mais c'était si peu d'amitié. Il le savait. Il n'avait vécu qu'avec le peu qu'elle avait à lui offrir durant presque un an après le départ de sa mère et jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Plagg.

Les yeux remplient de larmes. Il ne vit jamais l'akuma se diriger vers lui.

Il devint une ombre, une silhouette, un vide sous le soleil « Ombre noire » fit la voix du Papillon étrangement triste. « Je t'offre le pouvoir de créer un monde où il n'y aura que toi et ta Lady. Un monde où vous serez toujours ensembles et réunis. Tu en seras le maître et tu pourras y réaliser toutes vos fantaisies. Rien de mal ne vous arrivera jamais dans cet endroit.»

Il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler un refus, son cœur se serra tant il désirait ce souhait et d'un battement de cœur, les pouvoirs prirent possession de lui.

Marinette remonta à sa chambre. Lorsque la trappe menant au reste de la maison toucha le plancher, un bruit énorme résonna. Elle se précipita sur son balcon pour regarder s'il y avait une alerte akuma mais ne vit rien de spécial depuis chez elle, sortant son téléphone, elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait plus de réseaux.

Un calme étrange régnait autour d'elle. Il manquait quelque chose aux bruits ambiants habituels. Elle demanda à Tikki de la transformer et fila sur les toits à la recherche de grabuges. La nuit tomba très vite et elle fut bientôt rejointe par ChatNoir.

« Bonsoir, ma Lady. Tu fais une balade sous la lune à ce que je vois. »

« Ce n'est pas le temps de se balader, ChatNoir. Il y a un akuma en liberté. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Tu es certaine? Où ça? » Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur un toit près du Louvre et ils scrutaient la nuit calme.

« Euh, peut-être depuis la Tour Eiffel? » offrit-il « Le premier arrivé! »

Elle le trouva observant la ville.

« Ladybug. J'ai une grande question pour toi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes? »

« Chaton, tu sais que… qu'il y aura toujours des difficultés qui rendront difficile pour nous d'être ensemble. »

« Oui, mais là je ne te parle pas de cela, je veux savoir ce que tu penses de moi. Juste toi de moi. »

« Je, je t'ai-aime en ami? » fit-elle incertaine et voulant éviter de répondre à la question.

« Pourtant tu m'as embrassé et tu m'as déjà prit dans tes bras. Hum? » Il réfléchit intensément avant de relever la tête tout sourire. « Oh, attends! J'allais oublier que j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ferme les yeux et tend la main. »

Il déposa un objet rond et dur dans sa main et lorsqu'elle le regarda elle vit une bague argent dans sa paume. Mais au même moment, elle l'entendit grimper à la balustrade et le vit la saluer alors qu'il basculait dans le vide tandis qu'il perdait ses pouvoirs.

« Non » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle accrochait son yoyo à une poutre avant de plonger dans le vide elle aussi. Devant elle, ChatNoir faisait place à une autre personne. Elle resta interdite en découvrant Adrien qui se laissait tomber sans autre réaction que de la regarder intensément avec son magnifique regard remplie de douleur.

Elle le rattrapa près du sol et ils atterrirent lourdement. Elle rappela le yoyo d'un coup de poignet mais resta dans ses bras. Longtemps. Sans parler, ni bouger.

Il regardait les émotions passer sur son visage. Mais son expression à lui restait inchangée. Mélancolique et douce, blessée.

Et il attendait quelque chose d'elle mais quoi? Qu'elle le questionne, qu'elle se fâche, qu'elle l'embrasse?

Elle résolu de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas entièrement être fâchée contre lui… s'il avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Mais elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'embrasser. Elle n'était pas prête.

« Pourquoi tu m'as donné ton miraculous en cadeau? » Elle évitait le plus possible de retirer les siens.

« La bague n'était pas le cadeau. » répondit-il en la reprenant par les épaules. « Le cadeau c'était mon secret. Je voulais que tu comprennes à quel point je suis perdu sans toi. Tu connais ce proverbe qui dit que si tu sauves la vie d'une personne, tu deviens responsable d'elle? Je t'appartiens maintenant, ma Lady. »

« Adrien, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre cet après-midi à l'école et ce soir? »

« Alors, on se connait? Tu sais qui je suis et pas seulement parce que je suis célèbre? » s'illumina-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir avant de répondre. « Oui, c'est vrai, on se connaît mais je ne suis pas prête à te dire qui je suis. Ne me le demande pas s'il-te-plaît. » Elle détournait le visage comme si son masque ne suffisait plus à la cacher.

« Et moi » la ramena-t-il vers lui « Je serai toujours prêt à t'accepter comme tu es parce que je veux que tu m'acceptes aussi. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime. »

La ville devint tout à coup très calme et plus silencieuse : « Je-je… te ramène chez toi, Adrien. Il se fait tard. »

Le temps avait filé à une de ces vitesses! Ladybug se demanda combien de temps ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en perdant la notion du temps.

Elle revint ensuite chez elle pour se coucher immédiatement mais lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère l'appeler pour la réveiller, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de fermer les yeux comme si elle n'avait pas dormi. Pourtant, elle n'était que relativement fatiguée elle avait envie de rester au lit mais ne se ressentait pas de sa nuit sans sommeil réparateur.

L'école fut bizarre, ce jour-là, plus calme. On n'entendait aucun rire et la couverture nuageuse était si épaisse qu'il faisait très sombre.

Tout fut de plus en plus bizarre comme la journée avançait. Les autres élèves radotaient et racontaient les mêmes histoires encore et encore. Marinette voyait également des ombres du coin de l'œil qui se déplaçaient très vite ne se laissant pas voir clairement.

À la dernière heure, coup d'éclat, on diffusa sur toutes les chaînes un message revendiqué par le Papillon affirmant qu'il renonçait et qu'il n'y aurait plus d'akuma.

Le reste des cours fut annulés et les élèves se réjouirent. La ville toute entière explosa d'allégresse.

Marinette eu beau protester du fait que le miraculous était toujours perdu, personne ne l'écouta.

Adrien vint la voir pour lui demander si elle voulait aller marcher un peu dans la ville avec lui.

Elle accepta sa main tendue et ils se promenèrent au milieu des parisiens en joie. Certains lançaient des pétales de fleurs, d'autres dansaient dans les rues. Plusieurs se serraient la main et pleuraient. Marinette trouvait cela un peu excessif.

Adrien et elle firent un long détour pour revenir chez elle. Il la quitta avec un simple au revoir sans se retourner.

Marinette entendait de la musique venir de la cuisine de ses parents. Elle les trouva en train de danser encore et encore sur le même morceau. Ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Ils étaient heureux et apaisés.

Elle monta à sa chambre et discuta un peu avec Tikki puis se changea en Ladybug pour aller rejoindre Adrien.

En marchant dans la rue avec elle, il s'était montré souriant, amical et doux mais devant Ladybug, il dit partager ses craintes face à la possibilité d'une fausse bonne nouvelle. Il était à l'écoute de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle resta perplexe, elle n'avait aucune idée.

Lui ne faisait que la fixer amoureusement sans rien dire à un tel point où elle le trouva étrange. Elle vit alors du coin de l'œil une ombre très pale à forme humaine bouger rapidement sur le sol. Intriguée, elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver se qui pouvait bien la créer. Mais elle disparue rapidement. ChatNoir sembla ne rien avoir remarqué.

Doucement d'abord, puis légèrement plus fort, elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Là encore, ChatNoir ne remarqua rien.

Elle voulu suivre le bruit mais son partenaire capta son attention et les pleurs se turent ensuite. Comme la nuit était complètement tombée, il lui proposa d'aller se promener sur les toits.

Mais en peu de temps, elle se sentit aussi fatiguée que si elle n'avait pas dormit la nuit précédente et elle le quitta à regret. Elle récupéra la main qu'il avait embrassée et rentra chez elle en parcourant la ville étrange.

Elle s'endormit en touchant l'oreiller, elle était épuisée et n'avait plus de force. Rassurée de ne pas avoir à craindre d'alerte akuma, elle se laissa partir.

Mais une voix, un cri, lui parla dans son sommeil. Adrien ou ChatNoir, elle ne savait plus dire lequel, c'était logique puisqu'il était la même personne.

« Réveille-toi Marinette! Tu dois combattre. Récupère le bracelet. Tu es en danger. Le bracelet porte-bonheur, Ladybug! Vite! Il est là, dans ta chambre! »

Marinette ouvrit les yeux à cause de la peur paniquée qu'elle sentait dans cette voix.

La chambre du grenier baignait dans une drôle de lumière très forte qui venait de la trappe menant au reste de son appartement.

ChatNoir y était debout en regardant au fond. La lumière jaune l'éclairait si fort que le reste du grenier était entièrement noir.

Tout d'un coup, il retira sa bague et la jeta par la trappe. Marinette qui avait commencé à bondir pour l'empêcher de le faire arriva trop tard. Mais en le bousculant, elle lui fit lâcher les boucles d'oreille qu'il lui avait retirées. Lorsqu'elle les récupéra avant lui, un grand cri s'éleva. « La fenêtre! »

La voix était étouffée comme si elle provenait d'une autre pièce mais Marinette s'élança vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

En un clin d'œil, celle-ci fit place au vide. Un vide noir qui se referma sur elle et l'avala.

« Tu vas bien? » lui demanda Adrien penché sur elle, voulant l'aider à se relever. Elle s'écarta de lui, effrayée.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. » la rassura-t-il. « Tu as récupéré tes boucles d'oreille? »

Elle referma hargneusement son point encore plus serré et demanda « Qui es-tu? »

« Je suis Adrien et ChatNoir. Ton ami et ton partenaire. » fit le jeune homme gêné. « Et euh… je suis… a-akumatisé. »

« Qu-hein? » fit Marinette qui ne comprenait plus rien. Puis, elle réfléchit un instant pendant qu'il n'osait parler. Se rappelant de la voix qui venait de la réveillée, elle constata : « C'était toi l'ombre que je voyais et lui n'était pas le vrai toi! »

« C'est ça. À l'extérieur de cette espace noir, je n'ai plus mon apparence. J'ai découvert qui tu étais et que tu ne m'aimais pas. L'akuma a fondu si vite sur moi que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire non. Maintenant, nous sommes dans un monde créer par l'akuma à partir de mes souvenirs et de mes idées. Mais je suis sous son contrôle. Il contrôle ma tête. Tout ce qui reste de moi, c'est ce qui est devant toi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce dont j'étais capable, mais j'ai réussit à créer cette espace isolé. Tu dois repasser par la trappe de ta chambre. Elle mène sur le monde réel. Malheureusement, le Papillon est déjà en possession de mon miraculous. »

« On va lui reprendre ne t'en fais pas! » le rassura-t-elle d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Je ne suis pas un être physique. Je suis un schéma de pensées. Je n'existe pas à l'extérieur de ce monde figuratif. Tu seras seule face à l'ennemi. Je suis tellement désolé… »

Elle le serra contre elle. « Adrien. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. La raison pour laquelle j'ai repoussé ChatNoir, c'est que je suis amoureuse d'Adrien. Tout est ma faute. J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais plus tôt. »

« Non, ne culpabilise pas. Je sais que tu vas me sauver. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu es la meilleure. »

« T'es pas mal non plus! » plaisanta-t-elle. Puis d'une voix tendre et sincère, elle l'assura : « Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes la même personne, je comprends que j'aime aussi ChatNoir. Je me rappelle de nombreuses fois où mon cœur a battu pour toi et où je ne l'ai pas écouté. »

« Tu me rediras ça lorsque tu me libéreras de l'emprise de l'akuma! Je serai très heureux de l'entendre. » fit Adrien avec un doux sourire sincère. « Il vaut mieux que tu repartes vite avant qu'il te retrouve. »

Il créa une fenêtre pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur et il découvrit un petit problème. Le monde imaginaire avait changé. Il y avait maintenant des tas de boulangeries à perte de vue dans cette fausse ville. « Je parie qu'il n'a pas pu déplacer la sortie! C'est surement dans une des plus proches! » aida-t-il.

« D'accord, fouillons-les. Je prends celle-ci et celle-là et je te laisse ces deux là. » proposa-t-elle.

À l'extérieur de la pièce aménagée, Adrien n'était plus qu'une ombre. Ladybug souleva une première trappe pour y trouver le décor familier. Comment savoir si c'était la bonne? Elle essaya de calculer l'heure qu'il pouvait être dans le monde réel. Il n'avait pas dû la laisser dormir pour vrai. Ses parents devaient être fous d'inquiétude. Et cet endroit était parfaitement normal! Ce n'était pas la bonne pièce!

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la seconde chambre, l'akuma, sous l'apparence de ChatNoir la défia de le rejoindre sur le balcon pour se mesurer à lui. Alors qu'ils se battaient, elle réussit à voir l'ombre d'Adrien lui faire des signes. Il avait trouvé la bonne sortie.

Elle fonça vers lui et plongea avec confiance par la trappe. Mais elle ne se retrouva pas dans sa cuisine. Elle était dans la chambre d'Adrien.

L'ombre noire était assise sur le lit et elle allait le serrer dans ses bras mais contrairement à l'ombre qu'était Adrien dans le monde imaginaire, cette ombre-ci avait de cruels yeux mauves, seule touche de couleur dans sa forme autrement noire.

Elle vit alors le bracelet posé sur le bureau d'ordinateur tout près d'elle et s'en empara pour le brisé et le purifier juste avant que l'ombre ne puisse se jeter sur elle.

Elle reprit le corps d'Adrien qui se réveillait doucement dans ses bras et lui redit combien elle l'aimait. Il la serra contre lui et des larmes trop longtemps retenues glissèrent sur ses joues.

Elle fut tentée de s'endormir sur son épaule mais se reprit bien vite. « Je dois rentrée chez moi. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Oui, mais je viens avec toi. » contra-t-il « À cause de moi, le Papillon sait qui tu es. »

« Tu n'as même plus de pouvoirs, Adrien… »

« Je n'en reste pas moins un héros. Par ma faute, ta famille est en danger et je veux t'aider à les protéger. Surtout que le Papillon à mon miraculous maintenant! Je t'aime et je ne veux plus te quitter. »

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton miraculous, nous allons le reprendre. Il ne devrait pas être très loin normalement...» réfléchit-t-elle tout haut en repassant les événements qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Ensembles? » offrit-elle son point à Adrien après un instant de réflexion où elle l'avait regarder dans les yeux. Il y cogna ses jointures en appuyant la promesse « Ensembles! »


	8. Si Adrien savait

Adrien avait un secret. Il était ChatNoir. Et en tant que super-héros aux pouvoirs magiques très puissants, il était fort, agile, résistant. Il voyait, entendait, goûtait et sentait mieux que les humains normaux… même lorsqu'il était sans le masque.

Cela lui avait permis de découvrir une foule de chose sur son entourage qu'il avait prit l'habitude de garder pour lui. Il niait par contre un peu trop souvent connaître certaines choses qu'il aurait dû deviner.

Ces erreurs lui avait fait la réputation d'être un peu naïf et innocent mais c'était un moindre mal puisque ce double jeu lui avait permis d'éviter de nombreuses situations déplaisantes. Comme les pièges de Chloé, des punitions par son père pour désobéissances ou les déclarations d'amour de Marinette.

Parce que oui, il connaissait le grand secret, même si tous les élèves de sa classe pensaient qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il le savait depuis très longtemps et n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à faire des avances à Marinette. Parce que même s'il l'estimait beaucoup, il voulait réserver son cœur pour Ladybug, sa Lady.

Ainsi, ses sens augmentés de super-héros lui avaient à de nombreuses reprises évité de faire souffrir la douce jeune fille en lui évitant une situation où il aurait été forcé de lui dire non.

Et aujourd'hui, il en remerciait sa bonne étoile parce qu'aujourd'hui, ses sens sur-développés lui avait permis d'apprendre un secret vital pour son avenir : Marinette et Ladybug étaient une seule et même personne!

Il n'avait apprit ce détail au combien majeur que depuis cinq minutes en surprenant une conversation un peu personnelle dans les vestiaires entre Marinette et Tikki. Et maintenant, il se tenait dans le cadre de la porte de leur classe et devait aller s'asseoir devant elle pour une très longue période de cours sans laisser savoir qu'il savait.

Seulement la distance entre lui et sa chaise lui rappelait un stade de football. Il était nerveux face à sa belle Lady qui riait magnifiquement avec ses amies, inconsciente du fait que son doux rire faisait fondre son cœur.

Il était si heureux, si ému, si nerveux, si amoureux qu'il avança vers elle sans le savoir.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard, il se rendit compte qu'il était trop près d'elle pour paraître naturel. Trop près pour se glisser sur sa chaise ni vu ni connu. Il devait maintenant lui parler, comme s'il n'était pas encore assez paralysé.

« Belle journée, non? » il espéra rapidement qu'il ne pleuvait pas à l'extérieur. La main derrière la nuque tant il était embarrassé, il chercha quoi ajouter pour la magnifique jeune fille qui rougissait devant lui en lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens.

C'est alors qu'une pensée le frappa comme un éclair : si Ladybug était Marinette et que Marinette était amoureuse de lui, alors Ladybug… était amoureuse de lui.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il s'aperçu qu'une à une les élèves passaient d'une expression catastrophées à un rire incontrôlable dans lequel elles furent rejointes par les garçons.

Seuls Marinette et Chloé restèrent mortellement sérieuses.

Adrien attrapa Nino par le col et le tira à l'extérieur de la classe. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle? » demanda-t-il, moitié chuchotant, moitié énervé.

« Yo mec! J'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour faire des avances à Marinette, en pleine classe, et devant Chloé! » ricana Nino.

« Des avances?! Oh non! Nino, tu dois me répéter exactement ce que j'ai dit. J'étais tellement loin dans mes pensées que j'ai parlé sans m'en rendre compte! »

« Ah mec! T'es irrattrapable! Tu as dit : 'Belle journée, non? Mais jamais aussi belle que toi!' »

Au moins ce n'était rien de vulgaire et ça lui ressemblait assez. Il jeta un œil dans la classe et vit Marinette et Alya. Cette dernière encourageait son amie qui rougissait encore mais qui souriait aussi, agréablement heureuse après coup.

« Tu ne m'aurais peut-être jamais cru capable de faire des avances à Marinette mais maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne suis pas près de m'arrêter! » décida Adrien avec assurance.

Le deux garçons entrèrent en classe et prirent leurs places sous les gloussements d'Alya. Nino croisa les bras et s'installa pour admirer le spectacle.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive Adrien? » demanda la rouquine près de Marinette.

« Peut-être que je me suis cogné la tête en tombant et que j'ai cessé d'être idiot, va savoir, Alya! D'une façon ou d'une autre, il a dû m'arriver quelque chose parce que j'ai été vraiment aveugle jusque là. » fit-il en parlant avec ses mains.

Il se retenait habituellement de le faire mais sa personnalité de ChatNoir prenant le dessus, à cause de sa nervosité, les limites qu'il s'imposait normalement en classe disparaissaient.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que le soleil vient de se lever après une nuit très sombre, froide et solitaire. » Il avait dit cette phrase en regardant amoureusement Marinette directement. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer le sous-entendu flatteur. « Et toi, Mari? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te sentir seule? Comme si une partie de toi ou la personne qui t'était destinée n'était pas avec toi? »

Marinette appuya un coude sur son bureau et y posa le menton, se rapprochant ainsi d'Adrien. Lorsqu'elle répondit, elle paraissait tout à fait normale mais sa phrase n'avait absolument aucun sens : « Je- parce que- peut-être, et toi, avec! »

Adrien s'installa sur ses genoux, tourné vers elle et prit dans les siennes la main dont elle se servait pour décrire des cercles en parlant. Il en caressa le dos avec son pouce, volant un délicieux frisson à la jeune fille.

Il aurait voulu plongé en avant et capturer ses lèvres. Mais il entendit alors deux choses qui l'en empêchèrent.

Chloé inspira fort en grognant et les talons de la professeure de science se rapprochèrent de la classe.

« Si tu as un commentaire à faire Chloé, je te serais gré de le garder pour toi parce que cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Tu n'as rien à en dire. » se défendit Adrien en reposant la main de Marinette et en se tournant sur son siège près à commencer le cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

À la pause du matin, il ne réussit pas à se détacher de Chloé qui plaidait sa cause de petite amie potentielle auprès de lui avec des arguments horriblement humiliants. Au début, il cherchait à se débarrasser d'elle. Puis, il remarqua que ce qu'elle disait pouvait lui être utile. Avait-il déjà sortit ce même plaidoyer à Ladybug? S'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il avait pensé ces mots.

Il l'écouta intensément pour savoir ce qu'il ne devait pas dire puis, la remercia en tapotant amicalement son épaule. « Merci, pour tous les conseils Chloé, j'en prends bonne note. »

« QUOI? Tu n'as rien comprit de ce que j'ai dit! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Oui, j'ai comprit. Je ne suis simplement pas d'accord avec toi. »

* * *

Le midi, il ne fit pas la même erreur. Il se glissa en-dehors de son siège le premier et attendit près des portes que Marinette parte déjeuner avec ses parents.

« Marinette. Est-ce que ce serait possible que tu me laisses tes raccompagner chez toi? »

« M-mais, ton chauffeur attend?... » contra-t-elle un peu perdue.

« Tu n'habites pas assez loin pour qu'il s'impatiente et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de faire quelques pas avec toi. » la rassura-t-il.

Ce geste était vraiment très simple mais les yeux de Marinette brillaient de joie.

Adrien ne savait pas pourquoi son grand amour préférait sa personnalité d'Adrien à celle de ChatNoir mais s'il pouvait attirer son attention de cette façon, pourquoi pas?

Il voulait juste l'amener à passer par-dessus sa timidité avant de lui faire le grand choc de lui dévoiler son secret.

«Avant de te quitter Marinette, je voulais juste te demander si ce que j'ai dit ce matin t'avais déplus?»

«Comment ce serait perdue? Comment ce serait possible? Je, veux, dire? Tu-tu-tu m'as fait un compliment!» bafouilla-t-elle.

«Alors, est-ce que tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que je le refasse?» s'enquit-il avec de la supplication dans la voix.

Marinette rougit absolument mais réussit à bafouiller : «J'aimerais, j'aimerais, j'aimerais beaucoup mais, je suis pas certaine de, enfin… Tu voix, j'aimerais tellement que tu éternues, euhr, que tu continues, m-mais moi je…»

«Attends» la rassura Adrien. «Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je te promets de ne pas le faire devant d'autres personnes. Les mots que je dirai ne seront que pour toi. Mais si tu préfères, je peux aussi faire en sorte que tout soit un secret?»

«Non, c'est, euh, comment tu veux-»

Elle fut interrompu par le chauffeur d'Adrien qui s'arrêta près d'eux et Adrien souffla : «On en reparle tout à l'heure, d'accord?»

Le lendemain matin, il était bien embêté devant l'étal du fleuriste. Il savait qu'elle aimait les roses mais ne savait pas du tout quoi choisir.

Les roses rouges étaient pour l'amour passion et les roses roses pour l'amitié. Or, il voulait les deux avec elle. Il associait plus facilement le rose à Marinette parce que c'était sa couleur préférée et le rouge à Ladybug à cause de sa couleur thématique.

Et si c'était un indice pour lui dire subtilement qu'il savait? Il prit une rose rouge pour Marinette ce matin-là.

Une semaine durant, il raccompagna Marinette chez elle et alla la chercher le midi. Il l'aurait bien fait le matin aussi, mais il ne savait jamais à quelle heure elle serait prête.

Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui glisser un compliment loin des oreilles indiscrètes et de la défendre ou de la soutenir lorsqu'une autre fille s'en prenait à elle à cause de lui.

Ils discutaient plus souvent aussi. Mais dans ces moments, le ton était plus amical parce que Nino et Alya faisaient normalement partie de la conversation. Il restait parfaitement insensible aux insinuations de la rouquine.

Durant l'alerte akuma qu'ils avaient affrontée quelques jours auparavant, il était resté parfaitement maître de lui-même et avait attendu sachant qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui parler de ses sentiments.

En milieu de soirée, après l'alerte la plus récente, ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer. Adrien savait que Marinette avait pratiquement vaincu toute sa timidité envers lui, durant la semaine qui venait de se terminer. Même si elle n'avait rien exprimé de ses propres sentiments envers son camarade de classe depuis qu'il savait.

«Tu pourrais venir me rejoindre sur le toit du Louvre après avoir nourris ton kwami? J'ai quelque chose pour toi et je ne te retiendrai pas très longtemps.»

«…c'est d'accord.» accepta-t-elle. La nouvelle attitude moins charmeuse de ChatNoir l'amenait à lui faire confiance, et après tout, il était son chaton préféré.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le toit du musée magnifiquement éclairé, elle remarqua qu'il tenait un splendide bouquet de roses roses et rien d'autre. Elle eu alors un doute. Peut-être c'était-elle encore fait avoir.

«Ma Lady. Tu m'as avoué être amoureuse d'un autre garçon mais tu ne m'as rien dit d'autre. Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles? Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point il est chanceux que tu ai des sentiments pour lui?»

«Il, euh, nous ne sommes pas ensembles mais j'ai l'impression qu'il aimerait bien que ce soit le cas même s'il ne m'a encore rien demandé.»

«Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être en couple avec lui?» demanda ChatNoir avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait, remédiant ainsi directement à la question.

«Oui, on s'est rapprochés dernièrement et il est encore plus formidable avec moi que ce que j'avais rêvé!» s'illumina-t-elle.

ChatNoir fut bien aise que Marinette apprécie les petites touches de caractère extraverti qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir près d'elle.

«Mais chaton, il ne faut pas que tu te sentes rabaissé ou jaloux. Mes sentiments pour toi ne diminueront pas pour autant même si je sors avec lui.»

«Ma Lady, ton amitié est pour moi, un précieux trésor. Et je voulais te le dire en t'offrant ce bouquet de fleur rose. Je ne- je ne pourrais pas être en couple avec une fille qui n'est pas d'abord mon amie… Marinette.»

Labybug releva des yeux surpris depuis le bouquet vers ChatNoir.

Puis, il se transforma et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il y déposa un baiser et durant de longues minutes, lui redit encore tout ce qu'il aimait en elle, tous les compliments dont il l'avait comblée durant la semaine, avant de raccompagner sur son balcon celle qui était maintenant son amoureuse.


End file.
